


Of Hades, Of Achilles (Of Apollo)

by NatoNaozane



Series: Ranboo of SMP || Cassandra of Troy [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is once again hallucinated here, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Though to be honest i mostly just talk about hades/persephone and briefly go into Achilles, no beta we die like friend, surprise its me again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatoNaozane/pseuds/NatoNaozane
Summary: You look at the door you watched Techno walk out of and you wonder how many of the stories are true, and how many are made up from fear.  // ... Picturing Dream in his armor and shield, the river Styx flowing behind him. //Apollo, who walks next to you in a green hoodie and white mask, humming the anthem of a home he destroyed.
Series: Ranboo of SMP || Cassandra of Troy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096283
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Of Hades, Of Achilles (Of Apollo)

The snow stung as you work on building your little shack. Dream _(No, no not Dream. Just your imagination again, you’re safe you’re safe youresafeyou_ **_resafeyoursafe_ ** _)_ sits on one of the ledges, feet dangling off the edge. In the back of your mind, you wonder when you started seeing him with a halo made of sunlight with a crown made of black and white feathers on his head. You place another spruce plank on the roof, careful to make it secure but easily removable just in case. ~~_(“Just in case of what? You get kicked out?” Dream asks you, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he leans down to watch you work, “Betray them like you betrayed Theseus and Echo, like you betrayed-” You tune him out quickly, hands tightening around the pieces of the wood as you try and remember how to breathe.)_ ~~

The army of dogs bark in the background as you tie the planks down with some rope, “Cerberus…es,” You mutter to yourself, making a tight knot as you think of flames amidst the snow.

* * *

_“For me?” You quietly ask, gently taking the old book Techno holds out to you. He doesn’t verbally respond- looking a bit bashful- rather he just nods and once you have the book, he heads out on one of his journeys. Looking at the book, you run your fingers over the cover. ‘Myths of Old for beginners’ is written in golden cursive against a darker red. Quietly, you sit next to Edward with your back against the chests, giving a small chitter as a greeting to him before you open the book up to read what you land on- Hades._

_“Being given the Underworld after his father, Cronus was defeated, Hades is the God of the dead. While he does supervise the trial and punishment of the dead, he normally isn’t one of the judges nor did he personally torture the guilty. More often than not, his personality is stern and aloof, unmoved by prayer or sacrifice._

_Spotting Persephone in a garden, Hades had fallen in love. In some stories, Zeus gave consent to Hades abducting Persephone- even lying as to where Hades had taken Persephone, saying it was either Sicily or Asia. More commonly, however, is Hades just kidnapping and bringing Persephone down to the Underworld._

_Demeter, Persephones mother, and goddess of the harvest, began to search the Overworld for her. Eventually, Demeter arrived in Eleusis and disguised herself as an old woman, and began taking care of Demophon, the prince of Eleusis. In exchange for the kindness the family had given her, she began making Demophon immortal by placing him in fire each night. When Metaneira, his mother, saw this, she raised alarm. This is when Demeter revealed her true identity and demanded the kingdom make a temple be built in her honor. When it was completed, Demeter left the Overworld to live in the temple, bringing a great drought to the land to force the other gods to make Hades release Persephone._

_As the drought claimed more victims, Zeus had no choice but to send Hermes to try and persuade Hades to release Persephone. It gets murky here, however, regardless of how it happened, Persephone had eaten at least a single pomegranate seed which trapped her in the underworld. A compromise was made, however, that for half a year Persephone would spend in the overworld- the other half in the underworld._

_In some myths, Persephone and Hades genuinely loved one another, in others, it was one sided. Myths and stories get muddled when people speak them.”_

_You blink, fingers tracing over the letters of the page. Hm… You look at the image of Hades on the last page, Cerberus behind him. Tall, dark, brooding- terrifying with a crown on his head- but you look at his myth and you wonder what part you’re supposed to be scared of. Hades is the god of the dead, he isn’t the god of death. You wonder if there is more to his story you’ll never learn, his title and appearance leading people to presume things that are untrue._

_You look at the door you watched Techno walk out of and you wonder how many of the stories are true, and how many are made up from fear._

* * *

“I’m surprised you chose Hades,” Apollo- No, _Dream_ \- tells you, floating next to you as you finish up the shack, “People tend to point out that Hades is the God of _The_ Dead, not The God of _death_.” 

“Shut up,” You mumble, shaking your head to try and get him to leave ~~_(He’s not real, but… it’s less lonely with him here at least)_ ~~ “Hades is often mistaken as the god of death and people tend to assume things about him and- You’re not even real! Why am I arguing this?!”

He laughs for a moment, it sounds more human than anyone you heard in L’manberg, but then he’s suddenly next to you and you are vividly aware of how fake he is, “So, Hades Techno. What about me, hm?” 

You hesitate, “Dream is Achilles,” You tell him, trying to make that separation more visible in your brain, “Appearing invincible, though very mortal- unless you believe the myths were he is immortal everywhere except his heel- with very powerful armor and a powerful shield, Achilles is a powerhouse in the Greek army. Achilles is petty, believing in taking two eyes for every one eye you take. Of course, he has his reasons for it but he didn’t need to humiliate Hector even in death. He does relent, however it takes a while. The original Iliad ends there, however, in later stories Paris, Hectors' brother, kills Achilles with an arrow guided by Apollo right to his heel- his one weakness.”

You pause for a moment, trying to collect your thoughts as you jump off the roof of the shack, wincing a little when you land, “Dream is powerful, appearing invincible but… but I want to believe he has a weakness. Sisyphus reminds us that no one can escape death.”

You walk in the snow quietly on your way back to Techno and Phils cottage to get the rest of your things, picturing Dream in his armor and shield, the river Styx flowing behind him. 

* * *

~~_You walk quietly in the snow next to Halo Dream, thinking of Apollo. Apollo isn’t a perfect fit for Dream, not like Achilles, but you can’t help but think of Apollo interfering with mortals in so many myths. Apollo, being the one to guide the arrow that kills Achilles. Apollo, who speaks of prophecies that lead to people's end (Is Apollo any better than you? Who are you trying to prove yourself to?). Apollo, who can’t let people have happy endings. Apollo, blessing Cassandra at first but cursing her as soon as he couldn't get what he wanted from her._ ~~

~~_Apollo, who walks next to you in a green hoodie and white mask, humming the anthem of a home he destroyed._ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Me, after just saying I see Dream as a Sander Sides type of situation: I like this. But what if Homestuck Brain Ghost Dirk instead.


End file.
